Second Life
by My name's AC
Summary: Deeks' family is destroyed...


This story meant to be cute, despite the tragedy and sadness of the story. I gave it to read to my friend who also watches the show and that was exactly what she said: "OMG, so sad but cute." Hope you feel the same. Leave me a review...

Oh, and what's written in _italic_ are Deeks' memories or flashbacks as you want to call it.

* * *

><p>Deeks enters the charity shop and walks to the counter where an elder lady greets him smiling.<p>

-Good afternoon. – He says. – Well, it's almost night, but-

-Good night then, young man, can I help you?

-I want to donate some clothes and toys. Can you give me a hand bringing in the boxes?

-Of course. - After putting all the boxes over the counter, she grabs a black marker pen and says. – Go telling me what's in the boxes please.

Deeks goes peeking in the boxes and goes saying:

-Woman's clothes…toys…more toys on this one too…kids' clothes.

-Uhm, so many toys. – The woman notices. – I bet it wasn't easy for them to open hand of all this.

-I wished they had done a tantrum. But they were not like that, and they were two boys who liked to give to the others.

-Giving memories away?

-It was time…it has been a year.

-I'm so sorry.

-So am I. – Deeks pulls the wallet of the pocket, takes a photo and shows it to the woman. He and Kensi had sat on their lap two boys. They had blondish-brown hair, inherited from the mother the brown hair and from the father the blonde hair, and from him too, they inherited blue eyes. – They were only four years old, and she...

-You had a beautiful family.

-I know. They were my life.

The woman hands the photo again to Deeks and says:

-Thanks you for giving this. You'll make other people happy…And, now you have to move on with your life.

-But I'll never forget them.

Deeks stops the car by the beach and sits on the low wall and watches the sunset.

_The soft breeze brings to him the scent of sea, and he closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, it's a sunny afternoon. Like every Sunday used to be; Kensi lying on the beach towel, he's surfing and the twins playing ball. That was how most of the Sundays were passed. He used to put them two on the surf board and take them into the sea, they used to make sand castles, the four of them, together. The kids laughing, they laughing along with them._

-We used to be a family…a happy family. - He thinks out loud.

Deeks gets home, throws the keys over the glassed table and takes a sit on a chair at the table, facing two empty chairs in front of him. Memories from other days make him smile.

_He grabs a spoon and speaks like a sportscaster:_

_-The four-year-old twins will compete. On one corner, - He points to the kid on the left. – James Thomas. On the other corner, - He points to the kid on the right. - Matthew Christopher. The competition is going to be fair and fierce. Both are competing for the world's most challenging trophy: The golden spoon! - The two kids have been giggling at his attitude. – Who is going to win: Jim or Matt? Who will finish first eating the chicken soup and earn the trophy?_

_-Me! – The two kids scream, amused and raising the spoon. _

_-Ok, mom is bringing the dishes. Contestants, on your marks, - They get comfy on the chair - get set, - The kids are leaning so much over the table that they are almost with the head resting on it. – ready, - They prepare the spoon to start eating. Kensi puts the dishes in front of the two kids. – Go!_

He goes to the boys' bedroom and leans on the right side of the doorframe. He had posted an ad online to sell the furniture, and it was already sold. The kids' room was empty by now, but he was still seeing it with the two beds, the wooden train rail on the middle of the bedroom, the toys chest, the bookshelf... and them.

_-Ah-ah, my army has just beaten yours! – Matt claims._

_-No it didn't! – Jim protests. _

_-Oh yes it did!_

_-Oh no it didn't! And I don't to play with you and this anymore. You're a cheater! _

_-I'm not a cheater! – Matt says offended. _

_-And you are the one who will put the toys away!_

_-Alright, let's make a deal. - Matt suggests. –Who loses has to put the toys away. _

_-Rock-paper-scissors? _

_-At best of three. _

Independently of the result, they always helped each other maybe because they felt bad in seeing the other doing everything by himself. When he leans on the other side of the doorframe, he still sees the rocking chair and Kensi sat on it with the hand over the seven months belly.

_-Can I join you? – He asks leaning on the doorframe._

_-How do we decide the names?_

_-What you mean? – Deeks places a kiss on her forehead, kneels and after kissing her belly puts his hand over it too._

_-What do we call to the first one that born: James or Matthew?_

_-Ok… - He closes the eyes. – One or two?_

_-Two. _

_-First baby to be born is little Jimmy, second one is little Mattie. Is that ok to you?_

_-It is ok to me. – He places a tender kiss on her lips. _

It felt so real that Deeks takes the tip of the finger to the lips and closes his eyes. He remembers her lips, her delicate skin, every touch he ever gave her, every kiss he ever gave her.

_The kids' cribs were there; they were a few months old. He, carrying Matt in arms, giving him the bottle. Meal finished and he calls:_

_-Kens, Matt has already eaten. He needs to burp. – Kensi appears, grabs the kid and walks from side to side on the bedroom. _

_-Now it's you Jimmy. Come here big boy. - He picks Jim in arms and does the same he has just done with Matt. And Kensi would do the same thing as well._

_After putting them into the crib, they just stay there, looking at them both, amazed by the parenting feeling, amazed by the two little boys who had just fell asleep like two little angels, amazed by the love that united them two and to their kids._

He takes a deep sigh and goes to the bathroom. Again he leans on the doorframe and the shower curtain gains a silhouette. The water falling, dripping through every curve of her, the way she was passing the hands on the hair until she noticed he would always be outside.

_-Do you want an invitation Mr. Deeks? – She says almost humming. – Or you are just staying there for fun?_

_-Fun would be in there._

_-Then what? – She peeks pulling the curtain shower a bit to the side. – Are you coming or not?_

-Right away dear, right away. – He smirks and pulls away the curtain shower to take the idea of her being there out of his mind and heart. He sits on the edge of the tub and sees himself on the mirror. The two little benches are still under the washbasin.

_-Put the shaving cream, - Deeks is explaining Jim and Matt how to shave. He rubbed the shaving cream on the face, handed it to both of them and they done the same. – then grab the razor, - He grabs the razor and them too, but obviously their didn't have blade. – and start slowly and gently taking it off. You have to wash the razor from time to time to take the shaving cream from it. – He explains while passing the razor under the running water of the tap. – At the end, - He grabs a bottle. – You put some after-shave and you're ready to go. _

_He puts a few drops on the kids' hands, tells them to rub them against each other and then put it on the face. Deeks does a painful expression because the liquid entered on the shaving cuts, but the twins repeat that expression even though they are not feeling it. _

_-And now we're ready for breakfast. _

_The twins leave running and he walks slowly. Kensi hugs them and kisses them on the face and then says:_

_-Uhm, smelling like big men!_

Deeks walks to the kitchen and looks at the couch on the living room; how could he forget it: their first time together.

_-I… - Kensi gasps for air while Deeks keeps kissing her. – I don't…think this is…a good…idea._

_-You're right. – He looks at her. – This is a great idea!_

_-It's not that. I just think the couch is a small place._

_-We're going to be cuddling together at the end, we're not going to occupy much space._

_-But I'm a woman who needs lots of space. – She rips off his shirt. – You know, big places._

_-Well, - He stares her in the eyes. – I'm not moving, and neither do you because I'm still over you!_

_-I don't really have a choice, do I?_

_-No! – He unbuttons her shirt slowly and giving her a kiss along the way. – My house…my rules!_

_The last thing he remembers was she lying over his chest, sleeping. _

He smiles and walks to the bedroom. She was indeed the best woman he ever met. He sits on the bed and looks at the mirror and the chest of drawers.

_He arranges the shirt, she puts on the jeans. She dresses the T-shirt, and he the jeans. The puts on the high wheels, he puts on the sneakers. The bell rings._

_-Is Erica! – The say at the same time, referring to the babysitter. _

_-I open. – Kensi runs to open the door. _

_-We're ready to go? – Deeks shows up on the living room. – Hi Erica._

_-Yes. I just need to put two kisses on my baby boys. – Kensi gives them a kiss on the cheek._

_-Boys, - Deeks says looking at them. – behave! – He puts a kiss on their heads._

_The toddlers have start walking, discovering the world and babble some words._

He lies over bed and faces the empty side of the bed. He caresses the sheets and remembers a talking he had with Kensi two weeks before the accident…

_-You know, - He crawls into bed and snuggles on her. – I think the kids would like to have a brother or sister._

_-And would you like to be dad again?_

_-Yes I would love it. Being dad was one of the best things that ever happened to me…And obviously marry you._

_-I never thought that I would love so much hearing a baby calling me 'mom'. _

_-So you want it too?_

_Kensi only smiles and he kisses her. _

-I miss you…I now think that I didn't said that I love you before you leave with the kids for the doctor…I now think that I didn't said that I love them…that I love you all. Tomorrow morning, really early I'll go surfing, something I haven't done since…since…and then I'll drop some flowers on yours graves.

Deeks remembers the afternoon when he received the news. He was working, he left immediately…alone…and alone he came. The cuffed man stared at him, at his face.

_-You're where to ask me what happened too, officer?_

_-It's detective Deeks…And I want to know exactly, word by word, what the hell happened. Do you have family?_

_-I had… - The man shows some reluctance. – My wife and I divorced recently and she took away from me my daughter…I was drunk when I got in screening._

_-Well, I had a family too. – Deeks pulls the photo from his wallet. – Look at them…look really closely…My boy Jimmy, - He points the kid. – look at him! – He yells. – He died immediately…the extrication team said he got crushed and spiked by the door. – He cries as he is describing the scene and keeps on crying. – My other boy, Mattie he was in comma for two days and died this morning. He was a brave boy…Both were...The three of them were brave...My wife, she die in surgery…They were just coming back from the doctor…She called me saying the kids were alright, we were going to have a nice dinner…like a family. Now look at them…and see who you took away from this world._

_-You hate me to death, don't you? But you know it wasn't my fault..._

_-Nothing will bring them back…and neither getting drunk. – He grabs the photo. - I'm not going to lose time with a bastard like you. - He lets the door close after he leaves._

Deeks raises the look at the chest of drawers. Is up there: Jim and Matt's stuffed bear, their favorite toy; and her wedding ring. He gets up and shedding a tear, he takes off his wedding ring and puts it next to hers.

-After today, I'm turning into a new man…but I'll always love you.

He unties the bear's red silk ribbon tied around its neck, puts the wedding rings on the silk ribbon and ties it again.

-I'll never forget you Kensi, and neither you my little boys, Jimmy and Mattie…You'll always be part of my life…You'll always be my life…

THE END

* * *

><p>What you think? Was this a bad idea that came to my mind? (Yes, because I had this idea out of nowhere, that's basically how I get every ideas!) Please, give me a review and make my day happier...<p> 


End file.
